


Preggo Kenny

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Preggo Kenny

I get it cracking like a bad back  
Bitch talkin she the queen when she looking like a lab rat  
I'm Angelina, you Jennifer come on bitch you see where Brad at?  
Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches  
You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business  
Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin but I ain't a stuntman  
Yes I'm rockin Jordans but I ain't a jumpman  
Bitches play the back cuz they know I'm the frontman  
Put me on a dollar cause I'm who they trust in  
Ayo SB, what the fuck's good?  
We ship platinum, them bitches is shippin wood  
Them nappy headed hoes, but my kitchen good  
I wish I wish I wish I wish a bitch would  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
Look Bubbles, go back to ya habitat  
MJ gone and I ain't havin that  
How you gonna be the stunt double to the monkey??  
Top of that I'm in the Phantom lookin hella chonky  
Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches  
You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business  
'Cause I pull up in the Porsche but it ain't de Rossi  
Pretty bitches only could get in my posse  
Yes my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski  
But no relation to Roman Polanski  
Hey, yo Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP  
Who's gassing this ho? BP?  
Hmm.. thinks 1, 2, 3, do the Nicki Minaj blink  
'Cause these hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty  
These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody  
Hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty these bitches is my sons and I don't want custody  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
If you cute, then your crew can roll  
If you sexy, eat my cucka roll  
Put ya cape on, you a super hoe  
Twenty twelve, I'm at the super bowl  
Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack  
Stupid ho shoulda befriended me then she coulda prolly came back  
Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack  
Stupid ho shoulda befriended me then she could've probably came back  
You a stupid ho, you a stupid ho, you a stupid ho  
And I ain't hit that note but fuck a stupid ho, fuck you stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe  
I am the female Weezy

ok but actually, hop off my dick and make your own fanfic, mr. nike


End file.
